


The Fox and The Twice Blessed Child

by PhoenixShadowVixen



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Gen, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixShadowVixen/pseuds/PhoenixShadowVixen
Summary: Summery: Phoenix was born a half breed Half fox demon Half Wiccan Witch. His mother was a Wiccan Witch who was raped by his father a fox demon. She never gave him up though. She wouldn't blame him for what his father did to him. But then she was killed by his father when he was fourteen. His father died by the hands of the charmed one's. He was taken in by the charmed one's when it was clear what he was and what side he has chosen. There wasn't even a evil bone in his body, he was just temperamental like his mother. He explained his life story and how he was conceived..





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the charmed one credit to the creator. I like putting bio's Of my OC's in the beginning of my work. If you don't want to see them skip it. Phoenix is mine no stealing will hunt you down if you do. there will be a lot of OOC and poor action I am trying to get better at action scenes.
> 
> ~WARNING~
> 
> hermaphrodite's, MPreg{male pregnancy}, Male x Male, murder, attempted murder, mentions of rape, may or may not have a triad relationship have yet to decided. i got chapter one prepared when i hit five comments i will post it.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the charmed one credit to the creator. I like putting bio's Of my OC's in the beginning of my work. If you don't want to see them skip it. Phoenix is mine no stealing will hunt you down if you do. there will be a lot of OOC and poor action I am trying to get better at action scenes.** _

_**~WARNING~** _

_**hermaphrodite's, MPreg{male pregnancy}, Male x Male, murder, attempted murder, mentions of rape, may or may not have a triad relationship have yet to decided. i got chapter one prepared when i hit five comments i will post it.** _

__

_**Summery: Phoenix was born a half breed Half fox demon Half Wiccan Witch. His mother was a Wiccan Witch who was raped by his father a fox demon. She never gave him up though. She wouldn't blame him for what his father did to him. But then she was killed by his father when he was fourteen. His father died by the hands of the charmed one's. He was taken in by the charmed one's when it was clear what he was and what side he has chosen. He wasn't even there wasn't a evil bone in his body he was just temperamental like his mother. He explained his life story and how he was conceived. He was waiting for them to get tired of him but it never happened. They accepted him although they didn't trust him completely they did accept him. He didn't choose on how he entered this work nor did he choose to be the child he was. So they couldn't fault him for something he had no control over. He had explained what a fox demon was. A fox demon is a Fox spirit who has strayed from the path Inari the god of all foxes or Kitsune as the Japanese call them. He was considering half fox Spirit since he has yet to stray from the path the god set up for him. He knew who his mate were after all he is the most powerful Kitsune alive. Being born with Nine tails without even growing to gain them like the others have. The twice bless child was his Alpha. He just never told the male who was a year older than him** _

 

_Basic Info~~_

_Name: Phoenix Vixen Rosezeria_

_Alias(es)Vixen Rose Shadow Foxie and Fox_

_Clan: Rosezeria_

_Race: Half Fox Demon Half Wiccan Witch_

_Age: 17 will age as story progresses_

_Blood type: O+_

_Sexuality: Pansexual_

_Status: Beta_

_Rank: Breeder_

_~~Physical Description~~_

_Voice: Feminine_

_Gender: Hermaphrodite_

_Hair: Silver with Streaks that change colors_

_Eyes: Silver birth color Hazel if havent feed in a while Red if went a long time without feeding_

_Height: 5'5_

_Skin Tone/Complexion: pale_

_Notable Traits/ Distinguishing Marks: Tribal tattoos covering his whole given to him on his first kill by his clan. a Rose Bouquet Insignia with twelve Black Rose's and a Stem with thorns at wrap around his wrist signaling he was a breeder_

_~~Other Traits~~_

_Personality: he has a temper and is stubborn but he is easy to get along with once you know how he works. He doesn't give up easy but when he does he will admit he is wrong. He has Bipolar disorder at least that's what the hand call it. Can Be Mistaken to be a Alpha_

_Personal Motto: Rise from the ashes like a Phoenix_

_Abilities:_

_hand to hand combat_

_immunity to all poisons_

_Assassination skills_

_Enhance strength and senses_

_Weapons master_

_Seer_

_Empathy_

_Aura sight_

_Animal talk_

_Telepathy_

_Mind reading_

_Metamorphmagus ( which is someone with the ability to change their appearance at will rather than a spell)_

_Magic And Power: Elemental_

_He has control over all elements and sub elements meaning_

_Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Light, Darkness_

_Sub elements he has control over are as followed_

_Nature, natural flows, gases, lava, Lighting, Ice, crystals, shadows and voids._

**_Prologue_ **

Where does this story begin well it starts when our main character Phoenix's Family was murdered by his father. A witch named Phoebe Halliwell had a Premonition. When she touched a pendant of a fox with a moon and the Rosezerian symbol, which was a skull with pink flames and wings. She ended up buying it and immediately started researching the symbol. The premonition was about a teenager being attacked by a demon but not the normal demon they deal with. She actually found out it is from the japanese myths.

A Kitsune otherwise known as a fox demon or spirit. A fox demon is a fox spirit that fell from the path their god Inari had set for them. A fox spirit is the good version of a fox demon. Meaning what they were dealing with was a spirit that has fallen. The child was no older than Wyatt so she had to help him. He was a halfbreed from what Leo said when she told the family of the premonition she had gotten. Leo knew the symbol right away and said the boy she saw was the next heir to a very noble clan of witches. So here she was researching to find the place she saw, so they can defeat this demon. The elders had agreed the boy was a innocent even if he was a half demon since he can still be turn toward good til he is eighteen. which can also backfire because he can turn evil as well until he is eighteen, he can be turn both ways.

When she found where the clan lived she gathered her sister "it's time found the place. Paige you know your part." " orb in and allow Piper to start blowing shit up, save the boy and orb out" Paige said her part to them " blow shit up really Paige but yes I blow the demon to pieces. What the hell is Japanese demons doing in San Francisco. Seriously don't we got enough." Piper said having been complaining since the vision. Paige grabbed both their hand and orbed to the clan's mansion already late to save the clan.

The boy was fighting the demon wounded badly he yelled " I will not go down without a fight father" using the plants to his advantage. The demon could also use them and made them attack they boy instead " now boy why don't you stop fighting. Your death will be painless if you do." the demon said raising its claw and cornering the boy. Piper had enough and blew the demon up the boy taking most of the mess. The boy looked around for the source that saved him, his ears flatten as he backed up. He knew these people were witches and he was in his demon form. He whimpered praying to his god that they weren't going to hurt him.

Piper saw the boys reaction and spoke " don't be scared we aren't here to hurt you. My sisters and I were sent to save you." she said in her mother tone. She walked over being careful since he look like a scared animal. "Who are you? Why save me?" he asked.

Phoebe spoke "we are the Charmed ones" Paige looked at the boy "that's what we do save people" she said. Piper spoke "we were told to save you by our sister Phoebe vision. Do you need to gather anything? You can't stay here with your family dead now." She said trying to calm the boy down. Phoenix looked at them "my name is Phoenix. Mother told me about the Charmed Ones. She said you help the good" He said.

Piper took lead "I'm Piper the redhead is Paige. The dirty blond is Phoebe. They usually dye their hair we all have brown hair as our natural hair color." She said. Phoenix got up "I do got a few things I got to pack up" he replied. "I'll be right back. Can we bury my family though? He asked. Piper nodded "we will help you" she said as he went upstairs and started to pack up his stuff and some of his mother's things including the clans grimoire.

He got dressed in leather pants with leather heeled boots and a mesh top with a black undershirt. He made his hair blood red and hid his ears and tails. Taking his female form he headed back down to see the females already starting to gather the bodies. "I'm gonna burn them. Can you move them outside of the mansion? I would like to preserve my house for when I'm older." He said helping them gather the bodies outside the house.

The sisters nodded helping. Phoenix wondered if his mother would be proud he held out til help came. She died protecting him and the guilt was eating at him. As the last of the bodies were gathered he began to set fire to them with his powers. He said a little spell to help their spirits pass one to their future's. A little while afterwards they had to get the legal paperwork done. So he had grabbed his legal paperwork and his mother's will.

A Month later he was now legally a part of the Charmed One's life. Yes he goes by male but really he is both genders. He explained his powers and his sexual orientation to them as well as what he prefers to be called. Which is male pronouns unless he asked to be called female pronouns. He dressed like a female since his whole look was feminine. He just enhances it. They allow him his freedom as well as be the parent figures, teaching him more about magic taking over his mother's role.

And this is where the story takes off our main character Phoenix is now seventeen and have been with the Charmed One's since he was fourteen. He will be turning eighteen soon. It is January and on the twenty-first he would be eighteen. On that day he will have to choose a side good or evil. The day just so happens to be a eclipse of the sun and moon which is very rare. He had fell in love with the twice bless child Wyatt. He just never told him since he didn't know Wyatt actually loved him as well. When we see our lead character next will he turn good or will he turn evil? Will he finally confess or will he keep it locked? This is the narrator here we will find out in the next chapter bye all.


	2. Chapter !

Chapter one

Phoenix was heading downstairs for breakfast when a demon shimmered in and attack. Phoenix screamed and threw a water ball at the demon dodging when the energy orb was thrown. Piper came in when she heard the scream saw the demon and blew it up only for three more to come in. Phoenix headed over to Piper as he dodged “why now of all days why now?” He asked pulling a seed out of his hair and making a rose whip from it. He attacked the demon ripping its head off while the others came down after hearing the commotion. Wyatt made one hit the wall. Chris threw a dagger he was using for a potion. Piper blew up a few more demon and Phoenix had taken three down before they suddenly disappeared.

“Seriously can't my birthday for once be a no demon fight day every damn birthday they come why?” he complained as he notice he was hit by an energy orb. He sighed starting pulling a few glass prices from his body as Wyatt came over and began healing him. Wyatt chuckled at Phoenix's complaining “by now you should expect it since your fifteenth birthday they come on this day. And now you're turning eighteen the day you choose a side. Of course they will come and try to turn you evil they did it too me.” He said finishing healing him.

Phoenix glared “just one birthday without them is all I ask for. But nope another birthday another attack” he replied. Piper spoke “oh sweetie it's just part of our life's. Your extremely powerful so if they can get their hands on you they will try everything.” She said as she and the other started to clean the place up.

Phoenix got up and started to help “how many more attacks do you think there will be?” He asked as he picked up the glass from the energy ball that hit him. Wyatt spoke “I say at least four more at the most two at the least.” He replied. Over the past four years Wyatt and Phoenix had became best friends and almost twins. It was hard to separate them and when you did find them separated they acted completely different.

Phoenix finished “there really should be a better way of cleaning theses types of messes up faster” he mumbled. He gathered the trash and took it out. When he got back in he sat down to eat with the rest. He sighed “so they will attack till eleven since that's when I hit eighteen officially.” He said as he made his plate. Wyatt nodded “exactly” he stated

Phoebe walked in with a few presents as Coop, P.J, Parker, and Peyton walked in with the rest. Paige and Henry and her children came in with their stuff. Paige notice the mess “demon attacks I take it” she said as Piper finished with her side of the mess and went to bring the rest of the food out “Of course always on his birthday” she replied.

Phoebe sighed “yeah well they will stop at eleven. Like always they only got till then, than they will leave you alone for awhile. Hopefully next birthday they won't attack” she said. Going to hug Phoenix, over the years they actually gotten use to him. Phoenix hugged her “of course aunty best wait and prepare for the attacks.” He said knowing he was going to get the talk like Everytime she comes over ever since Coop told her who he loved. Phoenix smiled “my room or outside” he asked her. “Your room after breakfast hunny we need to talk.” She said

Phoenix started to eat while everyone else got settled. He snuck a glance at Wyatt still afraid to tell him about his feelings. He didn't want to be rejected or worse called a freak like everyone at magic school and high school did. His mind was reeling it was his eighteenth birthday and he was still scared to tell Wyatt. Even though he promised Phoebe He would tell Wyatt today.

  
Phoenix watched everyone eat as he ate. He thought about his past few years here. “So aunt Paige, Do you think we can go shopping later today?” he asked. He had come to see these people as family but still he loved Wyatt. At first he thought it was just a crush but it didn't go away. He would prefer not talking about it but now, he had to otherwise he wouldn't get Phoebe off his back.

Paige looked at the boy “sure we can. It's your birthday, so anything you want you can have.” She said. He smiled and nodded “thank you aunt Paige” he replied. It hadn't even been a hour before another demon attack. This time Phoenix was ready and killed the demon with his rose whip. He sighed nature was his advantage and it sucked when he didn't have it around. If it was up to him he would live in the forest again.

The next few hours was shopping for his birthday. He talked to his aunt about Wyatt again for the millionth time.


End file.
